


Wrong

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [41]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Assassination, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hiccup dies, Multi, OT6, Strangulation, Whump, i mention the neck injuries from the strangulation, injuries, neck injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: She gently shook him once, got nothing in response, and then placed her fingers on his neck to feel… nothing.
Relationships: Astrid/Fishlegs/Hiccup/Ruffnut/Snotlout/Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Ashley's OT6 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023567
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/611617) by howtowhumpyourhiccup. 



> I wrote this fic because I was inspired by something howtowhumpyourhiccup wrote (linked in the inspired by) where Hiccup has trouble sleeping alone after an assassination attempt. I decided to write the AU where he doesn't survive the assassination attempt. 
> 
> This takes place during Race to the Edge.
> 
> So... Hiccup dies/is dead in this fic. Just so you know what you're about to read.

“Is Hiccup sleeping late?” Astrid asked the Clubhouse at large.

The twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout looked up from their breakfast.

“I guess?” Snotlout replied.

“Have you considered checking?” Astrid asked.

Barely a moment passed after Astrid asked this when a plasma blast erupted in the air outside of the Clubhouse from the direction of Hiccup’s hut.

And then Toothless let out the worst sound they had ever heard.

And that was all it took for them to rush via their dragons to Hiccup’s hut.

When they arrived at the hut, Toothless had a dart still embedded in his scales at his neck, but he was alert and visibly upset.

“Hey, Toothless,” Fishlegs said, his voice soft and careful, his hand outstretched.

Toothless allowed Fishlegs to touch his nose and allowed Astrid to carefully remove the dart from his neck.

She inspected it.

“What is that?” Snotlout asked.

“Dragon root,” Astrid said. “Hunters were here.”

She whispered it.

She looked up to the second floor. It was quiet up there. Eerily quiet.

A brief glance at the rest of the Riders saw they were all looking up to the second floor as well.

She didn’t have to ask what they were feeling.

She knew.

Dread.

Toothless let out another noise unlike anything she had heard from him, something that made her feel like she had been punched hard in her gut.

By silent agreement, she and the Riders went up to the second floor, Toothless trailing them.

Toothless made that noise again.

They made it up the stairs to find Hiccup in his bed.

Toothless quickly joined them, making another distressed sound, and then reached Hiccup before them. Toothless nudged Hiccup’s face.

This should have elicited a reaction from Hiccup. Anything.

A protest, Toothless’s nickname being exclaimed, a happy sound. Something.

But. Nothing.

“Hiccup?” said one of them uneasily.

Nothing.

Finally, Astrid walked over to where Hiccup lay.

She gently shook him once, got nothing in response, and then placed her fingers on his neck to feel… nothing.

There was no pulse, no sense of the movement of blood under his skin.

But the skin around his neck looked injured, like someone had heavily placed their thumbs on his neck.

“No,” she whispered.

Toothless made that horrible noise again.

And she echoed it.

The other four reached where she stood, and one by one, they echoed that noise.

Frantic, shaky hands went to touch his face but pulled away as if afraid to feel what Astrid felt.

And when their hands finally did make contact with his once warm face, they found nothing but cold, Hiccup having been dead for hours.

Looking at his face proved to make them even more distressed with shocked gasps as they saw his eyes open but no longer seeing. Sobbing voices with shaking hands attempted to close them, but found the lids would not stay shut, causing more distress, more sobs.

Touching his hands provided no comfort as they once did, they were no longer warm. He would no longer be placing his gentle, loving hands on the nose of a dragon, or taking their hand and holding it tight, reminding them how much he loved them.

Some of them cried into his still chest, gently shaking him, echoing Toothless’s nudge, that provided no response and no comfort, only grief.

“What do we do now?” Tuffnut asked, eventually.

Astrid, who was now sitting on the floor, next to the end of Hiccup’s bed, looked at four faces with similar expressions on them.

“Stoick has to know,” Astrid said, with a heavy sigh.

“What do we even tell him?” Snotlout asked. “That we failed to protect his son who we all loved?”

Snotlout’s sob afterwards was followed by Toothless making a mournful noise.

“Should one of us go to Berk?” Fishlegs asked. “Bring him here?”

“No, I’m not putting that on one of you,” Astrid said, firmly. She couldn’t bear the thought of one of them going alone to Berk.

No, they would stay together. Like they were meant to.

And she didn’t want to perform funerary rites without Stoick being there. That felt wrong.

This whole thing was wrong.


End file.
